The Love Wish
by Robastar34
Summary: Set after PP. Paulina is sick and tired of Danny not falling for her. I mean, what did that stupid goth have that she didn't! Determent to make him fall for her, she goes to Desiree. But Desiree feels bad and makes a little change to that wish. She just hopes Sam is ready for the upcoming roller-coaster. Better than it sounds, rated because I'm paranoid! :P DxS TxV
1. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Well, I've had this idea for a long time now, and finally, today it killed me. I just hope you guys like it! ;]**

Paulina walked down the streets with her hands on her pockets.  
She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't.  
I mean, they had already graduated from high school and Danny Fenton, who she found out, was Danny _Phantom,_ STILL hasn't fallen for her.  
She's literary tried everything! From flirting to pretending to be in trouble!  
But no, he was into that stupid Goth freak. What did she have that she didn't?!  
Paulina was prettier, way prettier, "smarter," and way more popular!  
Sure, she wasn't richer than the girl, but that didn't matter. The Goth freak was stupid.  
All those years she could have been the most popular A-Lister, she was richer than anyone Paulina had ever met, including her!  
But no, they found out she was rich at the end of high school, in her graduation speech.  
Paulina shook her head in disgust. The Goth was stupid.  
As Paulina made her way to Vlad's house, she couldn't help but feel more nervous.  
What if the ghost didn't to help her? But then again, who wouldn't want to help HER?!  
All those years of begging had done nothing but make Danny fall more in love with Sam.  
And Paulina really couldn't take it anymore. If Danny didn't WANT to fall in love with her, than she was going to MAKE him. She smirked at the thought.  
If Danny really did fall for her, she could dump that loser Dash and have everything.  
Paulina paused and looked at the ghost portal in front of her. Without a doubt or second thought, she opened it. Ghost flew all around her, but when Paulina saw the one she was looking for, she closed the portal.  
"Hey, are you Desiree?" The Spanish girl asked the ghost. The ghost turned her head in the girl's direction and smirked.  
Desiree floated towards her and nodded.  
"Yes, I am. And now, your wish is my command." Paulina smirked. Desiree's eyes widen. She didn't like this girl…  
"Ok, my first wish is that you won't mess up any of my wishes." Paulina said, reading the words off her hand.  
That Tucker Foley geek had told her Desiree would mix up wishes. Of course, everything has a price for the techno geek.  
Yesterday had been the worst date of her life. Desiree looked at the girl with surprise. Who knew this girl had a brain.  
"Your wish is my command." Desiree said as she made the wish come true. Paulina jumped up and down in excitement.  
Danny was going to finally be hers!  
"Good, now my second wish is that Danny Fenton and Phantom falls in love with me!" Now _THIS_ took Desiree by shook.  
Sure, she didn't like Phantom, but nobody deserved this! I mean, she didn't hate him. Hate's a pretty strong word.  
"A-are you sure you want to-"  
"I SAID I WANT HIM TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!" Paulina interrupted Desiree, who flinched. She felt sorry for Danny.  
"Ok, but there are rules! Like there's a way for him to br-"  
"Didn't you hear me?! Make him fall in love with me!" Desiree let out a sigh.  
"Look, I can't do it. BUT, what I can do is for you to give him this potion,"  
Desiree said as she made a heart shaped glass full of liquid appear in Paulina's hand,  
"And in the next day he'll be head over heels for you." Desiree explained. Paulina squeaked and said,  
"Ok, I don't need you anymore." And left. Desiree watched the girl go. She really did feel bad.  
It wasn't a really good idea to mess around with love. But there is still hope. She just hoped Sam was ready for the roller coaster.

**So, how do you guys like so far? Should I continue? Review!**


	2. Its Working

**I'm updating again! :D Well, since the last chapter was just a prologue I thought that I'd update again. And I'm sorry if the last chapter was confusing. Ok, so Paulina was sick and tired of Sam and Danny. So far so good right? So she went to Vlad's house to his lab. She opened the portal, not went inside, and closed it again when Desiree came out. She wished Danny would fall in love with her, but Desiree felt bad and made a twist in the spell. Easy right? Sorry about the confusion! Here's the next chapter.**

Danny Phantom could defiantly say without doubt that this was defiantly one of his worst days,

ever. It started when the paparazzi wouldn't leave him alone. To think they would leave him alone after

all those years, right? Then, Sam had to cancel a date because she was taking care of her Grandma, who

has been sick for a while now. Tucker had some 'important' mayor stuff to attend to. He had been

dominated best mayor Amity Park had ever had, so they gave a second chance. And let's not forget, all

these ghosts on the loose. Seriously?! Where were they all coming from? They wouldn't give him a

break! He couldn't lie down for at least ONE minute because another ghost would show up. Well,

the only good thing about his day was when he bumped into Paulina. I know right? Obsessed Paulina

had finally given up on him! And to prove her point, she had given him a drink from a heart base. It

had defiantly tasted weird, but at least it had gotten rid of his thirst. Danny groaned as he flew around

the park, his ghost sense going off. He went to the wishing fountain, where he found Desiree.

"Ok, listen up Desiree. I've been having a really bad day and I just want to get it over with-"

"Child! I have not come here for trouble. I have come here to warn you." Desiree said, cutting him

off. Danny narrowed his eyes at her, defiantly confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, getting all curios inside. Desiree sighed and said,

"I did not want to do it. But I had to. I gave Paulina a love potion; it will make you fall for whoever gave it

to you. It was in a heart shaped base and-"

She was cut off by Danny. His eyes grew big in understanding. It did seem weird that Paulina had gotten

Over him so easily, especially because he had good looks, but, oh number two! He went behind a bush

and put his fingers on his tongue. Desiree knew what he was trying to do and shook her head.

"I'm sorry kid. But that will not work. When did she give it to you?" she asked. Danny shook his head and

said,

"About twenty hours ago. When the first ghost showed up, at Four A.M…. why hasn't it worked yet?"

He asked, not trying to hide the sadness from his voice. Desiree gave him a sad smile and said,

"The potion works after Twenty-four hours. You have four hours. But do not lose hope. There is a way

to break the curse. "Desiree said as she flew next to the boy.

"Sam has to…" she whispered in his ear the resolution. Danny's eyes widen and he shook his head

violently.

"No way! She would never do that! She's Goth for goodness sakes!" he yelled.

"Well, you have four hours to tell her! Hurry up and go!" she said, shushing him away. But Danny wasn't

going to go unless she answered this question. But before he could open his mouth, Desiree got blasted

away from him. Despite Danny's surprise, he turned to look at who had blasted him. It was none other

than _Paulina._ Paulina ran over to Desiree and shucked her into the Fenton Thermos. Danny looked at

her with boiling blood. This was all her fault!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Danny yelled at Paulina, who turned to look at him. A smirk making

its way to her lips.

"Calm down Danny. I just got rid of _trouble._" She hissed the last word.

"It's too late. She told me what you did. And you're not stopping me from telling Sam." Danny said,

backing away and starting to fly.

"Not so fast, Phantom." Paulina said and threw the Fenton's fishing line at him. Danny, not being able to

react in time, was brought to the ground tangled in a fishing line. He looked at Paulina with nasty green

eyes.

"Let me out of here Paulina!" He snarled. Paulina laughed and put a hand on her chest. She made her

way over to Danny and sat on him.

"No way Danny. I told you, sooner or later you would be mine." She whispered in his ear with a purr.

"Paulina, sooner or later I am going to be free and-"

"And what? By then you would realize that I'm a much better person than the stupid Goth freak."

She snarled. Danny shook his head in disgust. He would never fall for her. He doesn't even know how he

liked her back in high school.

"I will never fall for a person like you. "he bowed. But Paulina just laughed.

"Oh, but Danny, you're about to. In about four hours, you'll be head over heels for me." She promised.

Danny growled. He wasn't going to be in love with her, the spell was. He would find a way to get out

of this. Well, he just hoped Sam wouldn't take long breaking the spell. He had a feeling this was going

to be very painful.

_RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RA- RAS_

Sam watched the clock. Where was Danny? He didn't usually come this late. Or early, it was four a.m.

Sam hadn't been able to sleep, so she had just been lying in her bed. This was hard. You know, being

The girlfriend of a hero. They wouldn't go out so much, the paparazzi was always after him and her,

and now that we're at it, let's mention the worst part! The girl fan club. All this stupid stuff about

"_Danny's so hot!"_ or _"He deserves someone hotter than Sam Manson! Someone like me."_ She tried to

not let it get in her head much, but there was still that small part of her that still had doubt. I mean,

sure she was rich. That was it. She's still surprised Danny's still with her. There are prettier girls than her.

But she was glad he chose her. Sam jumped as her phone rang. She sighed and grabbed it. Her eyes

almost popped out when she saw the caller ID, _Danny._ She pressed accept and said,

"Holy smack Danny! I was so worried. Where are you?" She asked and was surprised at Danny's next

words.

"_Yea, about that. We need to talk."_

**So, do you guys like the chapter? Hope you do! And for some people out there, I update once a week. So don't worry :]. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I accept ideas for it. DO YOU HEAR ME?! I ACCEPT IDEA REQUEST IF I LIKE THEM! Ill mention you in the heading, for those who read this. So yea, review!**


	3. How To Save A Life

**Hello! I made the new cover, I'm going to explain it in the next chapter. You likee it? Im pretty good at drawing... anyway I am now doing my weekly post, and I have one thing to say…. ALL OF YOU THAT AGREE WITH DANNYxPAULINA, GET OUTTA HERE! I am sorry, but this is a SamxDanny story! I am TOTALLY against DannyxPaulina! So please, stop telling me to make this a DannyxPaulina story, I am sorry, but you will never see me those types of stories! Anyway, here's Chapter Two, How To Save A Life :]**

Sam walked down to Danny's house. What did he have to talk about that was so important? It was Four thirty in the morning for goodness shakes! As Sam was about to knock the door, it opened and showed a very sad Danny.

"Come in. And here's some chocolate milk, you might need it." He said as he gave her a glass of chocolate milk. Before Sam could ask, Danny answered her question.  
"I used Soy Milk." Sam smiled and accepted the cup. She made her way to his living room. Danny had moved out of his parents and now lived in a big plain apartment. Sam slumped into his couch, while Danny sat in the one opposite one from her. He rubbed his temple and said,  
"Look, we need to talk."  
**(I'm putting a song into this, just because it fits the breakup so well! It's Called" How To Save A Life")**

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

Danny smiled politely at Sam, who just stared at him.

_He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

Danny stood up and went to the plain wall on the left, while Sam stayed by the window .

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

Sam looked at him curiously. Why did he call her this early? What did they need to talk about? Last time she had checked, everything had been just fine.  
"Look, Sam… this, isn't working out for me." Danny said, letting his hands go to his sides. Sam's jaw dropped open. She closed it and let out a little laugh.  
"Ok Danny, you got me. This isn't funny." She said, her voice a little bit shaky.  
"Sam, I'm serious. I'm kind of… in love with someone else." He explained. Sam looked into his eyes, looking for any kind of trick, ANYTHING! But as she looked closely into his eyes, she saw he wasn't kidding. She felt her heart shatter.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"No, Danny. You ARE kidding!" Sam yelled, freacking out. She looked at the chocolate milk in her hands, and took a big sip. Chocolate milk helps release stress. Danny looked at her, only sadness in his eyes.  
"Danny, listen to me. Your just tired. Remember? I'm the smarter one. I know best Danny. I know best." Sam begged him.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best_

Danny shook his head slowly, kindness in his eyes.  
"Danny, listen to me. Something must have gone off in your head when you were fighting with ghosts. Listen to me!" she pleated. Danny pointed to her chocolate milk. Sam obeyed and took in a sip.  
"I'm serious Sam. It's not really working. " he said, his voice kind and gentle. But Same didn't care about that. As she tried to hold her tears in best, she tried explaining it to him again.  
"But, you-Danny. Just yesterday you said you couldn't have been anymore happier. Danny come one! I've told to all this way that we are meant for each other!" Sam said, praying to God that Danny would listen to her.

_Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you_

"I'm sorry Sam. But I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm in love with another girl now. _Paulina_." Danny said, his eyes shining when he said her name. Sam stared at him in surprise. No, he didn't like Dramie-Paulie. See? They had both come up that nickname. And suddenly, all the sadness left from Sam, was replaced by anger. Paulina had done something to him!  
"Oh, when I get my hands on Paulina, I swear she's going to wish she was never born!" Sam yelled/hissed.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I know how to save a life_

"You won't touch her!" Danny yelled, his voice showing pure anger and threat. Sam froze right there in that very spot. Danny had NEVER yelled at her, especially like _that. _  
"D-Danny? Can't you see? She's done something to you!" Sam yelled, only a little lower this time. Danny turned to face her, his expression wild and dangerous.  
"She wouldn't do a thing to me!" he yelled at her again, only this time louder. Sam flinched. Holly smack, she had actually _FLINCHED_ away from Danny!  
"Bu-but Danny. She doesn't like you like I do." Sam said, barely whisper. The tears in her eyes becoming too strong. No, this couldn't be happening. Why was Danny being so mean to her?

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed_

Danny let out a frustrated sigh and put a hand through his hair.

_He will do one of two things_

"I'm sorry Sam. I really am. It's just… Paulina is so much better than you. She's prettier, more popular, sweeter, and let's face it, she actually dresses with color and looks like a girl instead of a boy." The words hit Sam like a stab by the sharpest knife on earth, only a million times stronger. Is this what he had always thought about her?

_He he'll admit to everything _

"And lets also face the other half of this. I'm famous! And I'm just not the same as I was back in high school. And I really can't have my image ruined by someone like…you." Danny said with a shrug.

_Or he'll just he's just not the same_

Sam stared at him. The tears in her eyes threatening to spill. He REALLY didn't like her anymore. He felt all those things about her. It was never him and her, it was always him or her. Never together, it was always just him. Sam felt something wet in her cheek, only to realize that it was her tears. She quickly wiped them away, but that didn't stop the new badge from spilling. She was crying too much, too fast. This wasn't fair! This isn't right!

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I know how to save a life_

Sam stared at him. Danny was day dreaming, probably about Paulina, she couldn't help but think those words bitterly. Her nana had always told her being different wasn't bad, that it was good to be unique. But maybe, just maybe, she was wrong all along. Maybe Danny DIDN'T like unique.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I know how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Even though she heard it from him, she still had that small part in her brain that doubted all of this. This wasn't Danny at ALL. This wasn't right, it was NOT like Danny.  
"She really did do something to you." Sam whispered.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I know how to save a life_

Danny's head snapped in her direction. Before Sam could even blink, he was standing over her, his arms pinning her to the sofa. His face looked wild and dangers, threatening, and… killing. Sam had never, EVER, been scared of Danny. But the look in his face, it didn't make her doubt he might hit her here, right now.  
"You won't go near her. YOU HEAR ME?! If I even see you arm length apart, or talking to her, or making her feel bad by internet, phone YOU FREACKING NAME IT! I will go find you, and _you_ will wish you were never born." He hissed. Sam looked at him with terror and horror. What did she ever do to him? Where the HECK DID SHE GO WRONG?! He looked her dead in the eye, it was so terrifying Sam wanted to scream and push him away.  
"Now get out of here." Danny hissed and pulled her to her feet. Sam wobbled her way to the doorway, only looking back at him. His expression was still the same.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I know how to save a life_

She dashed off, not daring to look back. Oh my goss, oh my goss! What the hell just happened?! That wasn't Danny, that wasn't him. He would have never looked at her like that, like if she had lit fire to a foster home with all his loved ones in it. Sam ran faster, ready to get to her house. Holy smack, Danny had actually _THREATENED_ her! She needed to go home, NOW! She needed to forget this night, she needed all the chocolate milk she could afford. She was about ready to drown in it. The tears in Sam's eyes hadn't gone away, and were only making her vision harder. Next thing she knew, Sam had tripped over something and face planted into the cement. She heard something snap, but didn't feel anything. The pain Danny had left her was unexplainable. The best she could explain it was that she had gone to hell and managed to get back, only to get dragged back in, then get back out, but as soon as she left, she was thrown into a room which walls and floor were knifes, then being shacked around. Sam opened her mouth and left a sob escape her lips, only to get a liquid in her mouth. _Blood._ She had broken her nose while running. She cursed under her breath and switched her direction so that she could go into a hospital. She hoped that they had medication for broken hearts, because she needed one right now, badly.

_How to save a life_

**Hello! I know, sad, very sad. But there IS hope, right? Well, if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. I have my own, but I think that's until further into the story. You know what I mean? Anyways, REVIEW! Ok, if we get up to 20 reviews (all together,) ill post again this week, before Saturday. **


	4. Life Hates Her

**Heeeeey guys! Ugh, I just came back from the first day of school. Winter break is over! I'm doing my weekly post, again! We reached the goal! Thank you SO much to all you people reviewing, it inspires me. Thank you so much, I love you! Anyway, I'm not here to get mushy, I'm here to do business! ACTION!**

"Hello?" Sam asked as she picked up her phone.

"_Yes, hello. Is this Samantha Manson?" _the voice from the other side of the line asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" she asked. The response that the got was one of the worst things in life.

Her eyes got as big as tennis balls, her chin started shaking, and she was so in shock that she let

the phone from her grasp.

19 year old Sam cried, and cried, she cried like she had never cried in her life. She had

gotten a call from the hospital, her grandma had just lost her fight against cancer. This defiantly over

ranked the day Danny had left her. Why? Well, her grandma just _died_, and it was also Danny's and

Paulina's one year anniversary. What's worse? Her parents weren't here to support her. But when _did _

they support her? As soon as she had turned 18, her parents moved to France. It had been Sam and her

Grandma but now, it was just her, alone. Sure, she had Tucker, and Valerie, who had been her friend

since senior year, but, she could tell her grandma _anything._ There's just something's you can't tell your

friends. Sam clumsily made her way to the bathroom. She couldn't stand the person who would look

back at her. She would always disgust Sam. Of course, her Grandma would always cheer her up. Thinking

of her grandma, Sam went into another badge of tears. Why, why did this world have to be so _cruel_?!

Her grandma was gone, had gone bye-bye, so long, see you in heaven. And Sam didn't have anybody

to go to. Tucker was mayor, still, and Valerie was probably somewhere caching ghost. And of course,

let's not forget _Danny. _He had left her, left her in the dirt. Wondering, what she had done wrong…

Sam cursed at herself. She had to get over Danny, and go on with her life. Danny wasn't coming back,

never. They couldn't even be friends, Sam was scared of him. He had literary given her a broken nose!

Sam started hiccupping, making it harder for her to breath. Great, that was all she had needed.

A little vision and just barely enough air. Shakily, Sam made her way to her window. Her grandma

had kept the house, but did Sam really want to keep it? It had too many painful memories in it. Sam

shook her head. Her grandma wouldn't want her to be weak; she'd want her to be strong. Sam took in a

deep breath and made it towards her bed, before her legs turned into jelly and she collapsed into it.

Forget being strong! This was just too painful. Sam curled herself into a ball, her makeup and tears

combining and making trails down her cheeks. She hadn't asked for any of this. Oh God, what had Sam

done wrong? What did she do to deserve this much pain? It was bad enough seeing Danny happy with

another girl, _especially _the one she hated! But now, she just wanted to curl up in her ball more and just,

disappear. A chill went down Sam's spine and she felt someone say in her ear,

_ Life isn't a story. Stop waiting for someone to write you your happy ending and do it yourself._** (I came up with it myself :] Please don't copy me!)**

Sam smiled a little at her grandma's voice. She had to be strong, for grandma… for herself.

Same shakily put a dark purple rose in her grandma's grave. Tears were rolling down Sam's eyes.

This was it; her grandma was officially buried.

"See you at the other side…" Sam said with a little joy. Her grandma was going to be safe, peaceful.

She couldn't ruin it for her by being sad and depressed. Sam stood up and left the grave. This was for

better good. Sam could do this. Valerie and she would hunt ghost for goodness shakes! Maybe her

Grandma would be there. Sam let out a little laugh. No, the ghost there had chosen to stay. As she

made her way home, she saw people screaming and coming towards her. Sam's eyes widen as she

jumped out of the way and shucked in her stomach as the people running blew her hair. They could

run over somebody, and they wouldn't notice.

"WHATCH OUT!" someone yelled, and next thing you know, she was on the ground. Sam rubbed her

head and groaned. Someone had run into her.

"Oh my goss! I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up." The voice told her. Sam's purple eyes looked up to

see brown worried eyes staring back at her. The mystery boy held out his hand, and for some reason,

Sam took hold of it. She looked at him. He had dark brown hair, light brown eyes, light skinned, and kind

of muscular. He was kind of cute!

"Hey, you're that Sam Manson person, right?" he asked.

"The one and only." She responded. He laughed, and it brought a smile to her lips. She wondered why

he was even talking to her. Sam had changed in the last four years. She had gotten more figures, her

hair and bangs were now done like when she went to prom, except instead of the pigtails the kept the '

usual one ponytail. And not only that, but she now used makeup. She wore mascara, a little bit of

dark purple eye shadow, and kept her lipstick. **(Look at my drawing ;])**

"You know, you're one funny girl. Can I have your number?" he asked her. Sam felt her heart race and

felt her face a hot, but she kept her cool.

"Sure, here, give me your hand." She said. He gave her his hand, and as soon as it made contact, Sam

Shivered. His hand was soft. Sam took out a dark purple sharpie she would always keep in her pants,

took the cap off with her mouth, and wrote him her number. When she finished, he pulled his hand

away and smiled.

"Thanks. By the way, my names Brian. Bye!" the stranger waved and ran. Sam smiled and waved back

At him. But that smile soon faded when she looked across the street to see Danny sucking in a ghost in

the Thermos, then getting his face sucked on by Paulina. Sam turned around and walked a little bit

faster. He had to ruin this! And now, she remembered what day it was. Her grandma had been buried

today. Sam opened her door and slammed it shut. She raced to the kitchen, got out a glass, milk, and

chocolate powder. You guessed it; she was going to drink chocolate milk. But before she could even

pour the milk on the glass, she broke down crying. Curse Danny! And curse Paulina! Curse death! Curse

her parents curse her memories, the pain, CURSE EVERYBODY! For a second, she had forgotten the

problems in life and met a new person. BUT DANNY AND PAULINA HAD TO RUIN IT! They ruined

everything! Sam looked at the glass on the table. She, she might actually hate Danny now….

**That's it! So, now no Danny, no Grandma, and no parents. Her friends are always busy. **  
**Poor Sam. She's going through too much. And Danny just keeps making it worse for her.  
Anyway, review! And stay tone for next week's post. **


	5. Maybe, there's a chance

**Heeyy! I seriously love you guys! I mean 32 reviews?! That's almost as much reviews I had in my last story, and it was 21 chapters! I'm touched:'D. Well, I got some complains about Danny being too mean. If Paulina had threatened Sam, don't you think he would have acted the same way? HMMM?! But I get were you guys are coming from, so I'm sorry. Any ideas so far? Because I have my own, but it's kind of for the future. So, yea… HERE YA GO! **

"I don't know…. I don't feel like going to the mall." Sam said to Valerie. The dark skinned girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. You couldn't blame Valerie for trying to get her friend outside her house. She was worried for Sam, she was always locked up. She needed some hanging out time, even if Valerie was going to drag her out in the Fenton's Fishing line!

"Oh, come on Sam! It's going to be fun! Besides, I need to talk to you." Valerie said, getting all serious.  
"Then we can talk in this house. I'm not going anywhere." Sam said, crossing her arms and stomping her foot.  
"Sam, its either going to be the hard way, or the easy way. Make your choice." Valerie said, her voice threatening. Sam put her nose in the air and looked away from Valerie. Valerie smirked and said,  
"Hard way it is."

"Hey, Valerie? Wasn't it support to be the hard way?" Sam asked her friend. Valerie groaned and covered her face with her hair. Ok, so her plan backfired and she was the one stuck, with Sam sitting on top of her. The girl could put on a fight…  
"Come on Sam! You have to move on sometime. And besides, if we're going to stay here, we might as well be comfortable." Valerie whined. Sam put her hand on her chin, thinking about it, and then responding with a,  
"I don't know about you, but I _am_ comfortable."

"SAM!" Valerie yelled. The side of Sam's mouth quirked up.  
"Ok, fine. You don't have to be so cranky about it…" she mumbled. Valerie let out a sigh, thinking Sam was going to let her free. But she go another thing coming, Sam just dragged her to the sofa.  
"Oww!" Valerie said as her head hit the floor with a 'thud', because Sam let her go. Sam mouthed a sorry, then put a pillow under Valerie's head and sat down in the sofa.

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked as she snuggled into the corner of her sofa.  
"Danny." Valerie said. Sam tensed up. Not this again!  
"Valerie, I seriously don't want to-"  
"It's been a year Sam. He's not coming back." Valerie cut in, her voice soft. Sam held in the tears in her eyes.  
"I know Valerie. But it's not like I have a switch about my feelings for him. You can't get over someone with a snap of a finger."

She whispered. She didn't like talking about Danny, and Valerie already knew that. Awkward silences hang on the air. Sam cleared her throat and said,  
"If it makes you feel better, I met a guy on Wednesday. His name is Brian." Valerie beamed, and the room looked brighter. Sam, being the Sam she is, covered her eyes and said,  
"Wow! Valerie, I'm a creature of the night. Turn off your light switch!" Valerie let out a laugh, feeling better.  
"Tell me everything about him! Is he cute? Was he flirting with you? Do you think you guys are going to end up getting married?" she asked, throwing the questions. Sam looked over the sofa, giving Valerie a look that made her shut up. Valerie bit both her lips and looked away. Sam went back to her regular place, when she remembered what she had promised this morning. She let out a sigh and said,

"He is kind of cute, he wasn't flirting, and WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THESE QUESTIONS?!" Valerie smiled and responded,  
"Hey, you can't blame a girl for wondering." Sam looked down at Valerie, and nodded her head.

"So… can we go to the mall now?" Valerie asked her voice full of hope.  
"Nope. I already told you, I'm not leaving this house." Sam said and put her nose in the air. Valerie looked around the floor. Nope, as she had guessed, there was nothing to help her get out of this situation.

"Val?" she heard Sam's voice, weak. Valerie looked up at the sofa.  
"Yea Sam?" she asked.

"I-I don't think I'll ever get over D-"Valerie never got to find out what Sam was going to say, because at that moment, Sam's phone rang.

Sam frowned. She didn't want to get the phone. Not since what happened last time she did… Sam shook her head. _Don't be such a baby! Be strong._ She reached into her pocket and took out her iPhone.

"Hello?" she answered. Valerie tried scooting more over to the sofa, to hear who Sam was talking. But, unfortunately, Sam had left her in the floor, lying on her stomach.  
"Sure. Why not?" Valerie tugged at the rope tied around her, but it didn't loosen up. Realization hit Valerie, and she mentally smacked herself. She turned over, her back now the thing she was lying on.

She sat up, and like a worm, crawled into the sofa.  
"Alright. See you there." Sam said and finished her call. She glanced at the floor, to find that nobody was there. She frowned and looked at her side. Sam gasped and almost fell off the sofa.

"Valerie! Did you have to put your face right next to mine?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she said, putting a hand on over her heart.  
"Who were you talking to?" Valerie asked, ignoring her. Sam smirked and said,

"Today's your lucky day, Gray. We are going to the mall, and you are going to meet Brian!"

"YO MAMA is SO STUPID that she when she was locked in the mattress store, she slept on the floor" everybody went "ooh!" to Sam. You see, Brian and Sam were having a "Yo Mama!" contest, and people wanted to see who was stupid enough to dare the legendary Sam Manson. So as soon as Brian had cracked the first joke, people got their phones out and crowded around them.

Sam smirked and got back at him by saying,  
"Yo MAMA so stupid that she threw a rock at the ground and missed" Brian snickered. That one had been funny. But you know what ELSE was going to be funny? Rubbing victory in Sam's face.

"Yo mama so old, when she went to school they had no history classes" Brian said, crossing his arms. People around them snickered. But Sam wasn't about to lose to a boy, over her dead body!

"Yo mama so fat, that when she tripped and fell she made the grand canyon." Even more people snickered, but Brian groaned. Heck no! He was going to win, and the rub it in Sam's face!

"YO MAMA is so fat that when she took her pants to the dry cleaners that said 'Sorry, we don't do curtains'" Brian said, feeling more confident and smirking. His smirk fell, though, when Sam look relieved.

"Yo MAMA so stupid that she returned her ice-cream because it was cold" Sam said, without a sweat. You see, people were divided into two groups. The ones that believed Sam would win, behind her. And the ones that thought Brian would win, behind him. Brian was starting to lose a crowd!

"YO MAMA so stupid she tried putting M&M's in ABC order!" Brian threw back. The mayor was there, believe it or not. Tucker laughed and went over to the middle.

"YO MAMA's teeth are so yellow that she slows down traffic when she smiles." Sam said, telling the joke as if it was nothing. Brian gritted his teeth. How was she so calm?! He was starting to sweat!

"Yo Mama's so fat she uses I-95 as a slip and slide." Brian said, gaining more confidence as he saw about four people move over to his side.

"Yo MAMA so OLD that her high school reunion is held at the cemetery." Sam said, leaning over. Brian opened his mouth to say another joke, but was interrupted by Sam.

"Yo MAMA so UGLY that Bob The Builder looked at her and said 'I can't fix that. Yo Mama's so fat slap her on the stomach and you can ride the waves. Yo Mama's so fat when she steps on a scale it say's I want your weight not your phone number. Yo Mama's so fat, she's the reason they invented double doors. Yo Mama's so fat she uses I-95 as a slip and slide. Yo Mama's so fat she sat on a rainbow and made skittles. Yo Mama's so fat when she wore high heels she struck oil." Brian gulped and was about to say another mama joke, when Sam smirked and started again.

"Yo MAMA so OLD that her high school reunion is held at the cemetery. Yo MAMA so stupid that she stopped at a stop sign and waited for it to say 'go'. YO MAMA so stupid she thought a Quarterback was a refund. YO MAMA so stupid that she sold her car for gas money! YO MAMA SO STUPID SHE TRIED TO KILL A BIRD BY THROWING IT OFF A CLIFF. Yo mama so dumb it took her 5 hours to watch 60 minutes. Yo mama so fat she looked at a buffet menu and ' is there anything else but appetizers?'" Brian started shaking, and even sweating a little. He opened his mouth to say a mama joke, when ALL the people in his side moved over to Sam's side.

Shaking a little more, and even becoming as pale as a ghost, **(;D)** opened his mouth, but nobody ever got to hear what he was going to say, because Sam's smirk became wider, and she took a step forward.

"You still want to go against me? I haven't even broken a sweat. Are you sure?" she asked, challenge clear on her voice. Brian looked up with confidence, but his face soon fell and he faced the ground. For a couple of seconds, everything was quiet, when everybody erupted in cheers and laughter's. Sam turned to face her crowd, and did a bow, with a smile on her face.

"I had a good time today." Brian said as he walked Sam through the park. Sam looked at him and smiled.  
"Really? You're not too embarrassed that I kicked your butt?" she asked, half joking. Brian looked at her and returned the smile, but shrugged it off.

"Eh, I'll probably get over it." He said, as if it was nothing. Sam laughed and threw her head back.  
"Yea, you'll get over it when every video on YouTube that proves I kicked your butt goes extinct." She said between chuckles. Brian groaned and covered his face with his hands. He was about to answer her when his phone rang.

"Excuse me for a second." He said and excused himself. Sam watched him go over to the parks wishing fountain. She smiled. You know, for the first time in months, she hadn't had to actually fake a smile. She had had a lot of fun. Not as much fun as she did with Danny… Sam shook her head, guiltily.

Everything between her and Danny was over. She wouldn't let herself think of him while she was with Brian. Just as she was about to let out a sigh, Brian came back, with a guilty expression.

"Hey. I have to go. My mom is getting all up my butt." He said, half joking like Sam had learned he always did. She chuckled and nodded. Brian ran out of the park, waving, and Sam waved back. As Sam made her way to the wishing fountain, she thought about today.

She didn't know why, but she was attracted to this wishing fountain. It was weird, she felt like she needed to be here. Like she had a connection to this fountain. She chuckled and shook her head, sometimes Sam was just so-

"Hey. Mind if I sit here with you?" Sam froze in that spot. He heart started beating too fast, her body wouldn't move, she needed air! Finally, after what seemed after forever, she inhaled a deep breath and turned around to face the person behind her.

"Hi, Danny."

**Oh my goss! 2,100 words, a lot. Of course, I did it because you guys were leaving so many reviews and I felt you guys should be awarded, but with a catch. Cliff-hanger! So, I'll post again soon, depending on how many reviews I get. So you guys better review. ;) OH! And I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ANY IDEAS SO FAR?! I'd love to hear them. My ideas are for the future, so I kinda do NEED ideas. Till' when I post!**


	6. What The Heck Just Happened!

**Ahhh! I've been so busy this week, so sorry if this chapter is kinda…sucky.**

_ "Hey. Mind if I sit here with you?" Sam froze in that spot. Her heart started beating too fast, her body wouldn't move, she needed air! Finally, after what seemed forever, she inhaled a deep breath and turned around to face the person behind her.  
"Hi, Danny."_

Danny smiled at her and in Phantom mode, floated and sat down next to her.  
"What are you doing here, anyways?" Danny asked Sam, as if nothing had ever happened between them.

Sam forced a smile on her face and responded,  
"I don't know. I think I have a connection to this fountain." This, was literary true. Danny's green eyes widen and his smile became bigger.

"No way! So do I!" he said. Sam faked another smile at him and looked away. What was he doing here?! She was having such a great day, she didn't need it to be ruined, AGAIN!

"Oh! And I heard that your grandma died and her funeral was on Wednesday. I'm so sorry." Danny said, putting a hand on her shoulder, but Sam flinched away, and looked at him with a wild expression.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. A hurt expression flashed in Danny's face.  
"Sam, is this because of our breakup?" he asked, his voice soft and kind. The expression never left Sam's face.

Danny sighed and looked up to see the sky.  
"I think about it half the time, you know… just, sometimes, I wonder why I- egh. Never mind." Sam's look left her face, and was replaced by an eager face.

"Danny, please tell me." She whispered. She had every right to know, and she knew Danny knew.  
"It's just, some part of me, is so happy with this new life. And… this other part of me is telling me to fight it, to fight everything, to be with you again. Its telling me to never give up. To run back to you… but, I-I don't know what I'm supposed to fight."

Danny's voice was frustrated, and so was his expression. Sam looked at him very closely. He wasn't lying; he was telling the truth… and maybe even, glowing?!

"But, Sam, you know that I didn't mean half the things I told you, right? Paulina told me to tell you them and-"  
"PAULINA?! And you listened to her?! Danny, we've been friends since preschool! A true friend wouldn't do that." Sam cut him off. The green eyed boy looked at her, with a sad, sorry expression.

"I know! And I regret it, I've regretted it ever since I saw those tears fall off your face! Bu-but she threatened that she wouldn't be with me! It's the same thing she told me with Tucker! Why do you think I don't talk to him anymore?"

The violet eyed girl noticed that tears were threatening to fall off his eyes.  
"And, one of the two reasons I'm here right now is because I saw you here! Paulina is at a party, and I know she would never let me around you. But I couldn't take it anymore! I had to be close to you!"

Danny said in a shaky voice. Part of Sam was busting with joy, so he hadn't meant most of the things he had told her! But another part was furious, how dare Paulina treat Danny that way?! She was controlling him!

"Please Sam, you've got to understand! Some part of me still wants to be with you, it wants to sweep you off your feet right now and kiss you like I've never kissed you before. But, there's that voice telling me that-that what I'm doing is right, that I was supposed to dump you. Bu-but the other part is screaming at me to wake up, and I don't know what to do anymore!" Danny yelled, the tears in his eyes now rolling down his cheeks.

Sam noticed, tears were also threatening to fall off her eyes. She took a deep breath and in a shaky breath asked,  
"Wha-what's the second reason you're here?" Danny turned to look at her with red puffy eyes.

"My ghost sense left me here. You know that friend of yours, _Brian,_ you kicked his butt in the Yo-Mama joked pretty bad."

Sam looked at him and noticed she unwillingly put a smile real on her face.  
"You saw it already?" she asked him.

"How could I not? The video already has five-million views." Danny responded.  
"You like him, don't you?" he asked her.

Sam looked at him and shook her head. Her? And Brian? It was defiantly a no.  
"You know, when I saw him talking to you for the first time, my blood boiled. Even though I didn't know why. And I wanted to get you back. So I kissed Paulina. Pretty harsh of me, huh?" Danny asked, not bothering to keep the poison out of his voice.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. Danny looked at her with an expression that said it all. He knew, it was stupid, bitter, harsh, and just, bully-like.  
"I didn't think you were that kind of guy, Danny." Sam said her second sentence.  
"To tell you the truth, neither did I." Danny said, barely a whisper.

"I never meant to hurt you, Sam. I never meant for any of this to happen. But- Paulina! I don't know! Every time I think I'm close to figuring out what I'm supposed to fight, she does something to me and I forget what I was thinking about…" he explained. Sam looked at him and noticed she felt something damp on her cheek.

Danny's face turned towards her and turned into pure horror. Sam noticed, he was still glowing.  
"Oh my goss Sam! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Danny said then started wiping her tears. As he wiped the last tear, he realized how close their faces were. He could feel her breath.

"D-Danny?" Sam stuttered. He looked up at her.  
"Cou-please kiss me. Just, at least kiss me one more time." She pleaded. Something inside Danny exploded; he threw his arms around her waist, pulled her close to make her sit on his lap, and kissed her like he's never kissed her before.

Sam's eyes widen, but they soon closed. Both of them put everything in this kiss. The passion, the hurt, the pain, the desire. Both of them could stay like this forever. But unfortunately, there's this thing called oxygen, you know, something the human body _NEEDS._

Sam and Danny pulled away, put their foreheads touched. Both of them with smiles in their lips. Sam realized that Danny was fully glowing now.  
"Danny, why are you glowing?" she whispered. Danny shrugged and brushed his lips against hers again. Before they could start kissing again, a voice that everybody hates was heard off in the background.

"DANNY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sam and Danny heard Paulina yell. Sam's expression darkened while most of the glow Danny had around him disappeared. He stood up but before walking away he turned to look at Sam and said,

"You know, I really want to hear you sing. There's this new restaurant that opened up, and it would be great if-"the glow around him disappeared when Paulina yelled again for him. Why would Danny want Sam to sing? She was a Goth for goodness shakes!

He looked at Sam with a confused expression.  
"Oh, hey Sam. How long have you been there?" he asked her. A confused expression crossed Sam's face, but before she could ask what he meant, Paulina showed up.

"Danny! There you are! Oh, hey Goth Freak. Aren't you supposed to get home now?" she asked.  
"You know what, I don't care. Let's go Danny." She said, flicked her hair back, and moving her hips back and forth, (twitching is a better word for it) left.

"Ok. Oh, and Sam, I'm sorry for your grandma." Danny said then aced after Paulina, leaving a confused Sam behind. Sam had one question and one question only, _what the heck just happened?_

**And there's chapter #6 everybody. Ok, so the goal this week is 50 reviews. If you review, you will get a hint about what Desiree said to Danny. So, yea, review. Oh my goss, so many things I need to do, IM TOO BUSY! **


	7. Is he a stalker?

**Hey guys. Omg, so busy! I have a science fair project due on Thursday, and I started it on Tuesday. I dont know whats hapenning to me! Im never iressponsible. Anyway, yay, we reached our goal! I update weekly, if you were wondering. Ok, I get it, you guys dont want to listen to me anymore, BUT STOP THROWING ME STUFF! Jeez, heres the chapter grum-OWW! THAT WAS A HARD COVERED BOOK!**

"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" Sam groaned and pulled the cover up to hide her face. No, she wasnt going to get out of this bed!  
"Sam, come on! I really want to hang out today!" Brian pleaded her. Sam shook her face.

No, she didnt want to hang out with Brian, she just wanted to stay here in her bed- her eyes widen and she sat up.  
"How did you get into my house? And how do you even know that I live here?" she asked him, feeling kind of scared. Was-was Brian stalking her?

Brian smiled at her.  
"Finally!I've been trying to wake you up for a while now. I made you a tofu sandwhich, since you're an ultra recyclo vegetarian." he said, holding out a very good looking and smelling sandwhich.

Sam smiled at him and was about to thank him, when another thing hit her.  
"How do you know I'm an ultra recyclo vegetarian?" she asked him, more freaked out now. Sam had never, ever, told him where she lived, or what she ate, this was getting creepier every moment!

Brian's smiled brighten.  
"So, do you want to hang out?" he asked her again.  
"You're avoiding my question." Sam said, in a harder tone and narrowed eyes. Brian smirked and looked into her eyes.

Sam's mouth opened a little, when she finally snapped out of it.  
"What did you ask?" she asked him. Brian smiled a thousand winner smile and responded,  
"Oh, I was asking if you wanted to hang out today?" Sam smiled a sad smiled and shook her head.

"No, I was actually going to hang out with Tucker and Valerie today. We're going down to this new place, it's got a bar, vegetarian food, and a karaoke station." she responded. Brians eyes darkened, but his smile never left his face.

"Awesome! When should I show up?' he asked her. Sam looked at him, was he serious?  
"Actually, it was just going to be the three of us. Sorry." she said. The smile left Brian's face, only to be replaced by a much darker expression.

"Oh, yea, sure. See you." he said, and without turning to look at her, left. Sam looked after him. Three questions struk Sam.

_Why did he get so mad? How does he know stuff about me? And why did I forget to ask him that?_

Brian walked down the streets with his hands in his pockets. He thought about Sam. But then again, when did he ever think of something else? Can you believe it?! SHE HAD REJECTED HIM! And worse of all, she was going to Badged Karaoke! His plan was falling apart. But that was okay, because it had happened before, and he had still gotten what he wanted. And not only that, but he had sensed hesitasion in her. He was going to make sure that part left.

Sam sighed in frustration, she already didnt like this place. Besides the fact that Paulina had gone up on stage and broken all the windows, there were only a few options for vegetarian food.

Sam looked around the small table to see Valerie and Tucker laughing. Valerie looked the same as when Dark Dan came, but she had her hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a sweet heart dress that reached mid-tights, and was the color dark blue.

Tucker had gotten more muscular. Not Dash muscular, but he wasnt as wimpy. He had left his hair the same, but had ditched the glasses and gone for contacts. He was wearing a white collar shirt, and back pants.

And, as for Sam, she had put her hair in a ponytail, leaving her bangs down, and showing the multiple piercings she had on each ear. She was wearing a tank top like the one she used to wear, but the straps were a little thinner, and the shirt had black fishnet sleeves, and lets not forget, that it was a dark blue color, and covered her belly. She had diched the skirt for black hip-hugger pants, but kept her combat boots.

"Isnt it funny, Sam?" Tucker asked, snapping Sam out of her spacing out.  
"Huh?" she asked.  
"I said, isnt it funny that you beat Brian at yo-mama jokes yeturday, and its already the biggest thing on YouTube?" Tucker asked again. Sam tensed at the word Brian.

What the heck had she done to get him so angry, anyway? Besides, she dicided that he was kinda...stalking her. But, she laughed anyway.  
"Yea, its great. I gotta make everybody understand that they kind beat the legendary Sam Manson." she said with a smile. Sam had meant it, and besides, she wasnt about to let herself ruin her friends night today.

It was one of those nights that Tucker could actually get out, she should enjoy it instead of stressing out that Danny and Paulina were behind her RIGHT NOW!

"Hey! Everybody having a good time?" the Dj asked. Sam groaned and covered her ears as the crowd went wild.  
"Thought so. Now, here is the time, the time that we have all been waiting for... it's time for the light to pick a random person to do karaoke!" the Dj screame, as if people chearing and screaming wasnt enough.

A light shined above, moving to pick a random person. As it went through the crowd, Sam couldnt help but chuckle. Oh, the poor sucker that was going to get picked.

Sam's vision became brighter, and her eyes widen in horror as the Dj yelled,  
"WE HAVE A WINNER! The legendary Sam Manson is going to sing!"

**Sorry its short, I think. Also, sorry if you catch bad spelling. I dont have a spelling program anymore, who knows what my dad did to this computer. Anyway, REVIEW! :-)**


	8. Hunted

**Update! Yea! I'm getting obsesed w/ this show, its called soul eater, but dont worry, I still 3 Danny Phantom! Here is the chapter we have all been waiting for, the part where Sam sings! XD**

"Yes!" cried Tucker, sending his fist in the air. Sam was still frozen in her seat, the light still shining down on her.  
"Ugh, sorry guys, I'm not singing." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

People Boo!'d her, but Sam had made up her mind. She was not going up stage to sing, especially with Danny and Paulina here, in the same place.

"Yea! Leave her alone!" Paulina yelled, but people ignored her. Sam turned around in shock, why was Paulina defending her? Paulina had her hands in her hip, and her face showed anger and annoyment.

"Just because Sam is the "legendary", dosent mean that she has weaknesses!" Paulina cried again. Sam frowned.

"I mean, shes just as weak as everybody here! Shes not strong, and who cares if she dosent want to sing because shes chicken?!" Paulina cried again. A vein on Sam's forehead was popping out, when she stood up and walked up to the stage.

She grabbed the mic, and in it she yelled  
"HEY PEOPLE! The legendary Sam is going to sing." the crowd went wild, and Paulina shrinked into her seat. Man, this was going to be bad, she had better put on her ear plugs right now.

Sam turned her head to the Dj, and yelled which song she wanted to sing.  
"Play number 7!" the Dj smiled and put on the song, the lyrics showing up on a screen infront of Sam.

She took a deep breath, and began to sing, Hunted.

_Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time_

Paulina blinked in surprise. She was singing this song?And most importantly, were did Sam learn to sing so good?

_In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside_

Dannt frowned, who was singing this song? It was kind of depressing, and this chick could sing. He looked over at the stage, only to find his jaw drop, it was Sam.

_Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

He looked at her with sadness. This song was about him and her, huh? A soft glow glowed around him.

_Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

The glow around Danny was purple, and it was at its brightest. He looked across the table to find Paulina sitting there. He frowned, what was she doing here?

_I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise_

Memories of last year came crassing into Danny. His eyes wideon, the spelll was weackening, but it wasnt breaking.

_Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

Paulina looked across the table to find Danny looking at her with anger. Poop, she should have listened to B and not come to the club. Now, Danny was remembering. As if realizing she was looking back at him, he turned his attention back to Sam.

_Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall_

Paulina frowned at Sam. Man, why did she keep getting in her way?! Shouldnt she know, if Danny isnt interested, why cant she just leave him alone and move on! Man, Sam sure was obssesed!

_Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

Danny felt horrible. He had made her feel that way? He was a monster. He didnt desirve her after all.

_Where are you?  
Where are you?_

_You were smiling_

Sam sang the last line, and let the microphone drop on the floor. The crowd went wild, all yelling and screaming. She held back tears, put a hand on her mouth, and raced through the door.

Tucker watched his best friend run out the door, maybe he shouldnt have paid the Dj to pick Sam on the random karaoke...

Sam ran through the park, a tear managing to escape her eye. Before she could react, she crashed into somebody. She looked up to see a very, very, angry Brian.

"You sang?!" he yelled. Sam flinched at the anger in his voice. Before she could responce, her wrist were held by Brian's, who dragged her up.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?!" Sam yelled, trashing around in Brians wrist.  
"I need to keep you away from him for about thirty more minutes. Stop struggling!" he yelled, making Sam flinch once again.

When Brian stopped infront of the parks wishing fountain, Sam stook this oppertinity. She stood up, yanked her wrist from Brian's, and punched him in the face.  
"What you're trying to do is called kidnapping!" she yelled and turned around, but before she could do anything, a cold hand grabbed her wrist.

"Oh my goss, Brian! Why are you freezing cold?!" Sam asked him, well, yelled at him. Brian's eyes flashed a red for a second, but, that didnt happen, did it? Was Sam imagening, or did his eyes flash red?

"Leave me alone!" Sam yelled. Brian growled, but before he could do anything else, he was shot by a green ball of energy. Sam gasped and turned aound to find Danny standing behind her, looking very, VERY, angry.

"Listen to the girl, Brian. Leave her alone." he said, putting a hand around Sam, and holding her closer. It didnt matter that they were in this sittuation, Sam couldnt help the blush coming on her cheecks.

"This isnt over!" Brian yelled and ran away. Danny turned to face Sam, looking more worried than he should be.  
"Did he hurt you? I swear, if he left you a mark, I'll fly over to him right now and-"  
"Why did you save me?" Sam couldnt hold the questions in.

She covered her mouth in emberrasment. Danny's eyes softened, and he opened up his arms, looking very inviting.

"Come on, I'll fly you home." he said, and Sam couldnt help but basicly throw herself in his arms.

**Yup, theres that chapter. Since the last chapter was short, I decided to update sooner. And not only that, but this chapter is longer than the others! I think, I dont know.  
-_-* Anyway, review! OH! AND THE SONG IS CALLED HUNTED, BY KELLY CLARKSON! CHECK IT OUT!**


	9. Confessions

**So, umm… I'll tell you guys the truth. I'm not feeling this story anymore. But don't worry, I'll still finish it. Here is the chapter I didn't update last week!**

Danny opened the door to Sam's house and went inside, Sam following behind. They walked to the living room and sat on the couch.  
"So, how did you know I was in trouble?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged and made himself at home.

"I heard you yelling." He said, but Sam wasn't convinced.  
"But you were inside the club!" she said, a little loudly. Danny threw himself at the couch and said,  
"Well, I was looking for you." Sam tried to hold in a blush, but lost the battle.

"Ummm… why were you looking for me?" she asked him and cursed at herself for sounding so vulnerable. Danny put his head in his hands and started shaking. Sam looked at him, more than a little surprised. Was Danny crying? And most importantly, why?

"Sam, you have no idea what I've been through. I don't have much time to explain, so I'll get right at it." Danny said, and Sam was surprised to hear him sound so normal, but when he looked up, his eyes were watery.

Before Sam could even get a chance to ask, Danny started.  
"Sam, I'm under a spell." Well, that was enough to almost knock her off her feet.  
"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked him, a little nervous.

Danny looked at her angrily, but Sam was sure he wasn't mad at her.  
"_Paulina._ Paulina did this to me. She went and asked Desiree for help. She wished that I'd fall for her. And all this time I've been with her, I've fought, well tried, to fight it. But it's like she knows when I'm about to get back to normal, because she does something that makes me stop fighting." Danny explained.

Sam felt her blood boil. If what Danny was telling her, then she had been right all along. Danny hadn't fallen for Paulina, she had done something to him, but she had to be sure first.  
"Oh yea? If that's true, then do you remember what happened yesterday in the park?" she asked, even though she didn't want to.

Danny nodded.  
"Yea, we kissed." He said. Sam's face exploded into a red color. Ok, this was Danny. She sat down next to him.  
"Ok, you've got my attention, but you're back to normal now, right?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

Before Danny could even get the chance to answer, Sam's lips were on his. She threw her arms around his neck while Danny smirked. He felt it, for the second time in a year; Danny finally felt fireworks and warmth. He had missed Sam so much; he couldn't wait to get out of this stupid thing.

He wrapped his arms around her hips, only to be surprised when he pulled back. He didn't even know why he did it, but something told him to stop. He looked at Sam, she was crying… with a smile on her lips?

"Oh my goss, Danny. You really are back." She said, wiping her hands with the back of her palm. Danny gave her a sad smile.  
"No, I'm not back. The spell hasn't been broken yet." He said. Sam completely stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"What do you mean? You're, well at least the normal you, is here right now." She said, getting nervous. Was he trying to say the spell couldn't be broken?  
"Yea, right now, but it's only going to be temporary." Danny said in a depressed tone.

Sam felt her heart drop into her stomach.  
"I don't think this is how you break the spell. I can feel it, I don't feel completely like myself again." He explained. Sam stared at him, tears in her eyes again, but this time they weren't happy tears.

_Danny wasn't going to go unless she answered this question. But before he could open his mouth, Desiree got blasted away from him. _Danny remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

He was going to ask Desiree if that was really the way to break the spell because he didn't think a little song would change it. Danny looked at Sam, a determined look on his face. She looked at him, a little bit confused.

"What is it, Danny?" she asked him, suddenly worried. He shook his head and said,  
"I came back because you sang, and we need to go to Desiree right away…but we won't make it on time. I'll be back under the spell in twenty five minutes."

Sam looked at Danny, the same determined look on her face.  
"Then I'll sing again, so that we have enough time to go to the ghost zone." She said, but Danny only chuckled sadly.

"No, you don't get it. _I _don't need to hear you sing. Me and Paulina do." He said. Sam growled at the mention of her name. It was all Paulina's fault! If it wasn't for her stupid brain, she wouldn't be in this stupid mess anyway!

"Then tomorrow, we'll go to the club again tomorrow. Go with Paulina ten minutes before you go back under the spell's control. Convince her to go to the club at seven, you go there too. I'll be on stage by the time you guys get there." Sam said, more determined than ever.

Danny looked at her and smiled, but the strong glow around him lightens a little. He knew what he had caused her in this past year, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. No, he wouldn't let himself think like that when he would go back under the spell in 20 minutes.

Before Sam knew what was going on, Danny was on top of her. Sam was about to ask what he was doing, when his lips captured hers.

Sam melted into the kiss and put her arms around Danny's neck, when relation crashed into her.  
"Danny- not- on- the- couch." She said between kisses. Danny got off her and nodded. He took her hand and led her upstairs.

When they finally got upstairs, neither of them made a move. After a while, Sam practically ran to him, crashing my lips to his. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, Danny then ran his tongue over Sam's lower lip to put more of his tongue into my mouth while raking his hands through my hair as my hands did the same in his. Then Danny guided their bodies to the door with their lips still together. Both of them ran into the door, _smart move, Danny…_

Sam, being pressed up against the door, Danny moved one of his hands from her now tangled hair to the door knob. Sam almost fell backwards at the sudden loss of the door, but she maintained her gracefulness seeing as if she fell- Danny would laugh at her, she would be embarrassed, and the moment would be lost.

"Nice save." Danny murmured as he barely broke apart from Sam's lips. Sam mentally rolled her eyes at him as she kicked the door closed.

**I really don't like this chapter. Not to mention its short, but I feel like I failed you guys. :'-(  
Review, if you're not too disappointed.**


	10. Answers found

**I freacking love you guys :-) . Have I ever said it before? You guys made me feel 100% better after that last post. YAY! I'm already working on the next chapter, so that I'll pay for the late updates. **

Sam took in a deep breath, and then let it out. Right now, she needed to calm down. Ok, sure, she was on Fenton's work right now, and she was about to go into the portal… see? No reason to be scared! Danny and Sam had agreed to just let Sam come alone.

Well, other than all of those ghost, and that she was going ALONE, no back up… Sam shook her head. No, she had to do this! For Danny. Taking in a deep breath, Sam went into Specter Speeder and opened the ghost zone.

As Sam traveled inside the ghost zone, she couldn't help but think about what Danny and her had talked about in her room last night.

"_So it's settled?" Sam asked as she lay down next to Danny. He looked at her and smiled.  
"Yea, if Desiree tried to help me, she'll defiantly help you. Just go into the ghost zone and look for her. Take some equipment, though. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." _

Sam smiled. She wouldn't need anything. Duh! She was going on the Specter Speeder, Tucker had made it ghost prove two years ago. Taking in a nervous breath, Sam went inside the Specter Speeder. She put on her seat belt. After that, she go out her iPod and put on her ear-phones.

_How to Save a_ Life by the Fray? No, it reminded her of her breakup with Danny. Even if the breakup was fake, it still mad her feel horrible.  
_Haunted _by Kelly Clarkson? No, she had just sung it this afternoon.  
_Addicted _by Stevie Hoag? Yea, it reminded her of Danny and her.

Feeling ready and calmed, Sam opened the Ghost Zone and went inside.

Sam looked around worriedly. It was quiet inside the ghost zone…suspiciously quiet. Not a sign off a single ghost, not a single sign of life or death. Maybe she should turn around…

_Do you still think of me like I think about you  
Do u still dream of me cos I can't sleep without you  
Tell me if time should make a change  
Then why do I feel the same  
Your love has got me addicted_

Sam listened to the lyrics. No, she wasn't going to turn around. She was doing this for Danny, she wasn't about to abandon him. She couldn't torture him by leaving him on the dirty hands of Paulina. Feeling more determined than ever, Sam made the Specter Speeder go faster.

The more Sam looked around the ghost zone, the less she found. She started to get more nervous. There were no ghost either they were all hiding, or they were all going to attack her. Poop, this was more complicated than last time.

Before Sam could think of anything else, the Specter Speeder was hit by a blast. She knew it! They were all going to attack her! She looked out the window to see Skulker holding up a gun.  
"I know you're there, ghost child! Come on, show your face!" he yelled.

Sam rolled her eyes. After all these years, he was still after Danny. Ugh, talk about obsession.  
"Don't worry, Skulker. It's Sam." She said and put herself where she was visible. Skulker, instead of looking annoyed, looked confused.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" he asked her, lowering his weapon. There had been this incident, and… well, Skulker and Sam weren't that much of enemies right now. Sam had saved him for Paulina annoying him to death. She had been giving him a lecture about why she was perfect and perfect people deserved people like Danny and how he was ruining that and blah blah blah! All Skulker knew was that Sam had saved his ear-drums.

"Well, I would like to ask you the same. Where is everybody? Could you please take me to Desiree?" Sam asked him. Skulker looked at her, surprised.  
"Oh, you haven't heard, child?" he asked her. Sam narrowed her eyes a little.  
"What?" she asked him.

Skulker looked at her with a kind of sad expression.  
"Well, Desiree has been missing for a year."

RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS-RAS

"So, you mean to tell me, Desiree has been missing for a year?" Sam asked Clockwork. He looked at her and nodded.  
"Bu-but why?" she asked, freacking out. If Desiree wasn't there to give her answers, who was?

"Don't fear, child. I'll help you, but you would own me a favor. Alright?" he asked her. Sam looked at him and nodded, dead serious.  
"Well, let's start off in the beginning. Tell me why you came into the ghost zone." Clockwork told Sam, changing into a little kid.

Sam rolled her eyes and said,  
"Don't you already know that?" she asked him, a little irritated. Clockwork looked at her and smiled.  
"Yes, I just want to hear it from you." He said. Sam sighed.

"Well, I came here to get answers. If singing doesn't break Danny's spell, then what will?" she asked, feeling helpless.  
"Well, what's the most usual way to break a spell?" Clockwork asked her.

Sam thought about it for a minute before she found the answer.  
"With a kiss. But…I've already kissed Danny." She said, confused. Clockwork smiled and said,  
"Maybe because you've been kissing the wrong person. The one who started it is the payer."

He riddled. Sam groaned.  
"It's times like these that I hate your riddles, Clockwork." She said, more irritated that before. Clockwork changed back to an old man, unaffected by Sam' comment.

Sam groaned, again. She had no other choice than to think about the riddle. _You've been kissing the wrong person._ Ok, so, she took the first part away from the first sentence and she got the first part. She's been kissing the wrong person. _The one who started it is the player._

Finally getting, Sam's face showed horror.  
"Oh, oh god no! Please don't tell me I have to kiss Paulina!" she said, horrified. Clockwork smiled t her and turned into an adult.

"No, she wasn't the one who started it. The person who started it gave her the answer." He said, confusing Sam a little more.  
"If Paulina didn't start it, then who did?" she whispered.

Sam looked up at Clockwork for help, but he only smiled.  
"It's someone that you haven't known for long. I think you know the answer, though." He said, turning back to a little kid.

"But I haven't met someone recently-" realization crazed into Sam. _Brian… _  
"He-he came up with this?" she asked Clockwork, barely getting the words out. She knew something was wrong with Brian, but she would have never imagined this.

"I am afraid that's not the worst part. Take a look." Clockwork said and handed Sam a mirror. Sam carefully took it and gasped at what she saw. It was Brian, but he looked younger.  
"Brian was always a bratty, spoiled, brat." Clockwork said, taking Sam by surprise.

She looked back at the mirror to see the picture change.  
_Seventeen year old Brian walked through a castle, giving orders and shouting at whoever didn't bow down in front of him. _

The mirror turned black, and Sam looked back up at Clockwork.  
"When, when was this? People don't live in castles anymore." She asked him. Clockwork changed into an old man before answering her question.

"It happened about two-hundred years ago." He said with a shrug. Sam felt her heart freeze. Two-hundred years ago? Nobody could live that long. Then that meant…  
"Brian is a ghost." Sam whispered. Clockwork looked at her and smiled.

"You catch on fast." He said, but Sam wasn't listening. How could she not have known? It had been so obvious! The answer for bringing Danny back had been in front of her all this time, she had just been too clueless to see it.

_"How did you get into my house? And how do you even know that I live here?" she asked him, feeling kind of scared. _Brian could have just went into her house, ghost do turn intangible.

_"How do you know I'm an ultra recyclo vegetarian?" she asked him, more freaked out now. Sam had never, ever, told him where she lived, or what she ate, this was getting creepier every moment! _Brian could have turned invisible and stalked her, isn't that possible?

_"Oh my goss, Brian! Why are you freezing cold?!" Sam asked him, well, yelled at him._ Ghosts are affected by emotion. If a ghost gets angry, the temperature drops.

_Brian's eyes flashed a red for a second, but, that didn't happen, did it? Was Sam imagining, or did his eyes flash red?_ His eyes turned freacking red, how could she have been so stupid?! Ii wasn't her mind playing tricks on her, it was five for goodness shakes! The sun wasn't that bright!

"But, how did he even know about me?" Sam asked Clockwork.  
"Well, who hasn't heard the rumors about Danny Phantoms girlfriend? And also the richest person on Amity Park?" Clockwork asked. Sam shrugged. Good point.

"As I have mentioned, Brian was a spoiled brat. Always wanting what was best. So he told Paulina his plan, and they both agreed. Paulina would have Danny, and Brian would have you." Clockwork explained.

"Yea, no wonder. T was suspicious that Paulina had come up with a plan like that, she couldn't have….she's got too many lose screws." Sam said with another shrug. Clockwork smiled and turned into an old man.  
"So, if that's the case, I know what I have to do to get Danny back. I kiss Brian and-"  
"Nope." Clockwork interrupted. Sam looked at him with a confused expression.  
"What do you mean?" she asked him. Clockwork sighed.

"You have to kiss Brian while Danny is temporary back. It won't work if you don't." Clockwork said. Sam raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. He was the ghost of time. Why should she doubt him?  
"Ok, got it. I kiss Brian when Danny is temporary back. But what happened to Desiree?" Sam asked.

Clockwork looked at her with a smile.  
"I think you know the answer to that." He told her. Sam groaned.  
"Brian has her, huh?" she asked, totally pissed. Clockwork nodded.

Confused about why Brian has Desiree? Well, not wanting to take any chances, Brian took Desiree in order for if Sam somehow found out the truth, Desiree wouldn't be able to help her. Of course, he had forgotten about Clockwork.

"So, I know how to break the spell, and where Desiree is. What about the other ghosts? Where are they?" Sam asked. Clockwork looked at her with a blank expression. Before he could answer, Sam knew the answer.

"Brian, huh?" she asked. Clockwork looked at her and smiled. He nodded as Sam let out a groan.  
"Of course, Brian is the center of all problems." Sam said and let out a sigh. And he had looked so nice at first…

"The other ghosts are scared of him. He was able to beat the most powerful ones, but there's some ghost he wasn't able to beat. Like Frostbite. Brian is banned from places like that, if he is seen there, he will be destroyed." Clockwork explained.

"Clockwork?" Sam asked.  
"I am helping you because I see the future if I don't." he explained before she could even ask.  
"So, what is your plan now, child?" he asked her.

Sam smiled and said,  
"I think you already know that."

**Ok, there's that chapter. Phew, five pages. Next chapter will be updated shortly, just be patient with me. **

_** I UPDATE ONCE A WEEK, PLEASE LET ME BE! IT IS NOT MY FAULT IF YOU DON'T READ THESE, THIS IS THE THIRD TIME IVE SAIID IT! PLEASE DON'T REVIEW ABOUT HOW SLOW I AM! IT BOTHERS ME, A LOT!**_


	11. Better than Revenge

**Hey guys, Haha. You guys make e laugh. Cusing out Brian, you guys are the best!**

Sam paced back and forth. Where were Paulina and Danny? They're supposed to be here already!  
"Sam!" Tucker's cry snapped her out of it. She turned to look to see a running Tucker. She smiled and asked,

"Are they here yet?" Tucker smirked and nodded. Sam smirked evilly, oh; this was going to be fun. She had found the perfect song to sing, and she had made sure the Dj would play the right song.  
"You know the plan, right?" she asked Tucker. She had come straight to Tucker's and Valerie's house and told them everything. Now, Paulina was going to pay.

Tucker's smirk never left his face as he nodded.  
"Hey! We're ready for you!" Valerie yelled, running towards them. Sam let out a nervous breath, this was it.

"Hey, it's ok. You actually sing pretty well!" Tucker said, trying to calm her nerves. Sam smiled at him, not wanting him to embarrass her. She took in a deep breath, and went into the club by the back doors.

She stepped in; the back doors lead her to the karaoke stand. She saw Tucker and Valerie start step one of the plan; make Danny and Paulina take the table in front of the karaoke stand. After they sat down, Paulina shooed Tucker and Valerie away as if they were nasty bugs.

"HEY GUYS!" the Dj interrupted, making the club quiet down.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt the fun, but we actually have a special event today," Sam took in a deep breath. Ok, this was the part where he would introduce her.

"SAM MANSON IS GOING TO SING FOR US!" the Dj yelled as the crowd went wild. Sam ran onstage. She smiled as she saw Paulina's jaw drop.

"HELLO! As you know, I'm going to sing for you tonight!" Sam yelled, making the headset microphone she had on vibrate a little. She smirked and looked at Paulina, who still had her mouth open a little bit.

"Before I start, I would like to tell you guys to get out your phones and start recording, like, right now." Sam said, the smirk not coming off her face as almost everybody in the club took out their phones and started recording.

Sam smirked evilly, oh; Paulina was going to get it now.  
"Ok, before I actually start singing, I wanted to delicate this song to the biggest whore in town, drum roll please!" Sam yelled. The lights went off, and only one light glowed, but it kept moving. In the background, you could hear Tucker doing the drum roll.

"And, the biggest whore in town is… PAULINA! I WOULD LIKE TO DELICATE THIS SONG TO PAULINA!" Sam yelled as the spot light moved and stopped at Paulina. If Sam thought Paulina had her mouth open last time, she was wrong.

"What's wrong, Paulina? Didn't you like the spot light?" Sam said in a mimicking voice. Sam smirked as she yelled,  
"START THE SONG!" The song started, and Sam started tapping her foot to the rhythm. When it was time to sing, she sang with a smile. **(Better than Revenge, By: Tailor Swift)**

_**Now go stand in the corner,  
And think about what you did Ha,  
time for a little revenge**_Sam looked down at Paulina to see her shocked, and to also see a purple light glow around Danny._**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage**_

Sam started dancing, and the crowd went wild. She had been practicing this dance for a while now, so she was pretty good. Paulina had taken Danny last summer, but this summer, she was going to get him back.

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

Paulina had taken Danny when Sam had least expected it, but was she really that stupid that she didn't know who she was stealing from?

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
she's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Danny looked at Sam, and they both smirked. He was coming back.

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

Oh, Sam was going to get her revenge, and she was going to get it good. Paulina was going to get it soon, and bad.

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but

Paulina was like that, as if life was just a game. Well, Sam was going to prove who owned this game.

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

Nobody should be judged like how Paulina judged, never ever.

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word

Danny and Sam winked at each other as Sam sang the part where Paulina had him. Yea right, not anymore.

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

Sam finished the last part of the song by throwing her knees on the ground. The club was quiet for a while, but then they erupted. The eruption was so loud Sam was wondering if her ear drums would pop like how they did on cartoon shows.

"THANK YOU ALL! NOW, I'M GOING TO GO OUTSIDE WITH DANNY! GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" Sam yelled, which made the crowd erupt into more claps, cheers and whistles. Sam went on the edge of the karaoke and jumped off, but before she could hit the ground, Danny catched her. They left out the front door, with a determined Sam and a very happy Danny.

Paulina watched from the background, panicking. NO! If they left now, all that she had worked for would go down the drain! She stood up to stop them, but before she could even get the chance, she was pushed down onto her chair again.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Paulina looked up to see Valerie shaking her head, disapproving. Next to her were Tucker, who had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
"Now, Paulina. You wouldn't want to bother the new almost couple, would you?" Valerie asked her again, with fake disappointment.

Paulina growled at the two, and Valerie faked a hurt gasp.  
"Paulina! I thought we had something especial! ...years ago, or course." Valerie said with a smirk. Paulina was about to stand up again, but Valerie was faster.

Without even blinking her eyes, Paulina was tied to her chair. Valerie looked at her and smirked, then brought her face close to hers.  
"It's called pay-back, bitch." She hissed. Paulina lowered her head.

She expected someone to come help her, but nobody came. She raised her head and found Star looking at her. Paulina sighed in relief.  
"Good. Star, get me out of here! Now." Paulina said. Instead of moving to help her, Star stood her ground.

"No way! You deserve it! Oh, and before I forget," Star said. She took a step closer to Paulina and slapped her.  
"That's for taking Kwan away from me. But don't worry, we're back together now." Star said and shrugged.

She walked away with Kwan. Paulina looked after her, shocked. Valerie appeared in front of her with a smirk.

"It's not so nice to have your friends taken away, huh?" she asked and left. Paulina sat there, tied to a chair. It was hopeless. Without anybody to help her, she couldn't get out of her, which meant only one thing…. Sam was actually going to get Danny back.

**Yay! I posted this not so late! I need some ideas.  
**_**What would you do to get even with Paulina? Something that you could actually do, not like snapping her neck. IDEAS PLESE! Review them; I don't check my in-box much.  
**_** OH! AND THE DANCE SAM DID ISNT MYNE! I saw a video on YouTube about some girls who danced the song. It was really good! **

_**CHECK IT OUT! HERES THE WEBSITE: watch?v=ilAn8mz4FRY**_


	12. The Fight

**Ummm, yea…. I owe you guys an apology. I forgot about this story… but I remembered it and freaked out. This was supposed to be a three part chapters, but I decided I owed you guys and I'm just making it this chapter. Enjoy! And please forgive me! **

Sam and Danny ran around the park again, breathing heavily. They couldn't find Brian; it was like if he knew they were looking for him.

It was annoying and unfair! They had ran around the park enough times for Sam to tell the whole truth about Brian. Sam didn't care that Danny's eyes turned an acid green when she told him. What was worrying her was the amount of time they had left.

Finally, Danny and she couldn't take it anymore and they had to stop to take a breath. Danny rested his hands on his knees as he bent over. He looked at Sam.  
"Are you sure Clockwork said he would be here?" he asked.

Sam took one deep breath before she straightened up and looked at him.  
"Positive. He said to look where you and I felt a connection. So it's the-"  
"The wishing fountain." Danny finished for her, a bit irritated.

Sam blushed in embarrassment. Danny chuckled and gave peck on the check. She smiled at him before making her way toward the center of the park. Now, I know what you're thinking. You can't really expect Amity Parks to not add any new gearing up stuff. The wishing fountain had been moved to the middle of the park because it looked better there.

Sam made her way to the fountain nervously. She saw the fountain, and next to it sitting Brian. She stopped before turning to look and Danny.  
"Let me handle this part first." She whispered.

Danny eyes narrowed, but not at Sam.  
"What? Why?!" he nearly hissed. Sam smacked her hand on top of his mouth.

"Shut up before he hears you! Besides, he won't kiss me unless you're not there." She said, never taking her hand of Danny's mouth. She felt his mouth twist into a frown, and she instantly took her hand back. The movement had almost made her giggle.

But this was no time for giggling. Sam sowed Danny away. With a low groan, Danny turned invisible. Sam smiled before turning back towards Brian. Rage and hatred mixed inside her stomach. This was his entire fault; all the pain she had felt was his fault! He had used her like a pawn on his little game.

Taking in a nervous breath, Sam made her way there. Brian didn't even turn to look at her when she sat down next to him.  
"I know why you're here." He said, surprising Sam by how cold he sounded.

"Yea, then why am I here? Can't I just spend some time with my friend?" she asked, proud that her voice sounded so strong and confident. Brian looked at her, and Sam found herself looking into brown eyes full of hatred and jealousy.

"You're here to take me back to the ghost zone. I won't go back there! Taking me back will be harder to do, even if you have help." Brian said, making Sam almost sigh in relieve. He didn't know her actual plan; he didn't know she was here to break the spell.

Putting on her best acting skills, Sam turned towards Brian with fake surprise.  
"What are you talking about? Why would I take you to the ghost zone? I don't know if you've heard or anything, but only ghost go in there." She said, sounding as if she were actually telling the truth.

Brian looked at her with glowing red orbs. Sam's eyes widen and she stood up. She took a step back, with her hands raised.  
"Wow, calm down Brian-"before she could continue, Brian interrupted.  
"AND THAT'S NOT ALL YOU'RE HERE FOR HUH?! YOU'RE HERE TO BRING PHANTOM BACK, I WONT ALLOW IT!" he yelled, making Sam flinch.

His hair started flapping everywhere, changing from light brown to a black color. Unlike Danny's raven black hair, Brian's was actually black. It wasn't shiny, it wasn't anything. It was just black. His skin color changed from a rosy pale to a snow white color. His teeth became sharper, almost like sharks. His clothe also changed. They went from baggy to clothe like pariahs.

Sam eyes widen when she realized what was going on. She took a step back, frighten.  
"You-you weren't just any prince. You were pariah's son! You were the prince of the ghost zone!" she said, shakily.

Any moment, she expected Danny to pop out and rescue her, but he didn't show up. Brian flashed her a grin, showing off his as sharp as shark teeth.  
"You really are smart, huh? This isn't just about me having what I want, but also about getting revenge on Phantom. He killed my father, and for that I will never forgive him.

"If he took something away from me, why can't I take something away from him? And what other thing to take than the girl he loves?" Brian said, shrugging it off like if it was nothing.

Sam's fist curled up, and most of her fear went away. She put her fist on her hips, totally pissed off.  
"Oh no you don't! So what, is this supposed to be one of those stories were the guy comes in and rescues the princess? Well guess what, I ain't no princess! You sexist pig!" Sam yelled, felling enraged.

To her surprise, Brian threw his head back and let out a laugh.  
"Oh, I noticed. You aren't as easy to convince. I'll change that, though." He said. Before Sam could blink, she was blasted back onto a tree. She gasped in pain as she fell on the ground, noticing the little dent that was now on the tree. **(1)**

She tried to stand up, but someone held her down. To her surprise, it wasn't Brian, it was Danny. He looked at her with a grin.  
"Guess I came to rescue you at the right time, huh? I can't leave you for one second because the next you're in trouble." He said jokingly.

Sam rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm playfully.  
"Ow…." Danny wined and rubbed the spot Sam had punched him.  
"Instead of whining, you little baby, how about helping me out?" Sam asked, irradiated.

Danny pouted playfully.  
"Yea, I guess that I should, but then again…"  
"DANNY!" Sam yelled, making fists.

Danny let out a chuckle.  
"Okay, fine." He said. When he turned to look at Brian, al his warmth and happiness vanished, only leaving a trail of pity and hatred.

"So, I guess the rumors were true, Pariah did have a son. And all those rumors about a new ruler on the ghost zone." Danny chuckled, but there was no trace of humor on it.  
"But now, the _prince _has come here to take over. Want me to kneel down before you, or can you just skip that and get into the part where I kick your butt?" he asked, making Sam fight a smile.

Brian's eye darkened.  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that! How about I just kick your butt already?! Would you like that?!" he yelled, making Danny smirk in victory.

"Very much, actually." He said. Before Brian even had a _chance _to blink, he was thrown against a tree. He was a bit shaky, but he recovered quickly. Then, the fight started.

_**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**_

"DANNY!" Sam yelled, just in time as Brian threw another punch. Danny gasped but moved out of the way, feeling the pressure of the wind. He sighed in relieve, but that was enough for Brian. Taking his chance, he shot out a red ghost ray out of his hand. Danny didn't even have time to move, for he was thrown against a tree.

Sam gasped, but didn't move. It's not like she could move, anyway. As soon as the fight had started, her feet were glued to the ground. Literally. She bit her lip, she couldn't take it anymore. The spell would ware off in about five minutes, and from the looks of it, Danny wouldn't be able to beat Brian in that limited time.

Sam took in a deep breath, gathering up all her courage. She started working on trying to get her feet of the ground, but it was useless. It was as if her shoes were stuck to the ground. A light bolt showed on top of her head.

She untied her combat boots, then took her feet out of them. She mentally squeaked. It worked! Socks would probably slow her down, so she took those off too.

"Looks like you weren't as much as a challenge as I had hoped, Phantom. " Brian said, still floating in the air. Sam took this time and sneaked up behind him, being as silent as she could. This was difficult, saying that she was barefoot and she was stepping on rocks!

"It seems, that I am the best. You'll never get over that bratty girl, stuck forever in the stupid love spell. Really, all it took was some whispering in that girl's ear." Brian teased, making Danny growl. Danny's eyes stayed locked in his, when he noticed some movement behind him.

His eyes traveled behind him, only to find Sam. He looked at her, confused, but she just put her lip on her finger. He nodded and looked back at Brian. Brian looked at him with irritation.  
"What are you looking at?" he asked, is voice the same as his voice.

Danny's eyes sparkled as he realized what Sam was trying to do. When Brian turned around, his lips crushed against Sam's. Danny felt jealousy for a moment, before he felt something lift from him. He felt free, as if he were a slave let go.

He glowed, he glowed a purple. Danny's glow was the strongest he had ever glowed, he realized. And in that moment, he knew why. The love wish was lifted. **(2)**

His moment was ruined, though, when he heard _him _yell.  
"No! What have you done!" Brian yelled, turning to look at Sam with the craziest expression she had ever seen. Seriously, not even Vlad was this kray kray.

She didn't even have a chance to open her mouth because she was flying backward.  
"Sam!" she heard Danny yell. But she had barely heard it, because the wind was screaming into her ears. Just as she thought she was going to fall, a flash of white caught her eyes. She fell onto a soft embrace she would never be able to forget.

"Thanks Danny." She said, smiling at him. He didn't smile at her, though. Heck, he wasn't even looking at her. Instead, his eyes were locked with a certain ghost boy with a smirk on his mouth.  
"Danny," Sam warned, but she was too late.

Danny was already flying towards Brian, and in a flash, the prince was sent backward. He didn't get a chance to recover, because Danny was in front of him. He pulled his fist back, them combining his strength with his powers, he punched Brian right in the gut.

By this time, Danny's white hair was flapping around, and his acid green eyes were a little too dark for Sam's liking. In fact, right now, he kind of reminded her of…  
"Dan…" Sam gasped, covering her mouth.

She quickly recovered, taking her hands away.  
"Danny! You've got to calm down!" she yelled, running towards him. But he wasn't listening. Brian stood up shakily from the crater he had created, only to be blasted to the side.

Brian looked with terrified eyes at Danny, silently begging him for mercy. The real Danny wasn't there, he was simply replaced by a much angrier one.  
"You don't deserve mercy, not after you sent Sam flying like that." He spat, his voice colder than ice.

His hand formed a big dark green ghost ray starting forming in his hand. Before he could throw it, a warm hand he knew too well touched his shoulder.  
"Just drop it, Danny." Sam said lightly. She turned towards Brian and glared at him.  
"He's not worth it." She finished.

Slowly-and hesitantly- Danny put his hand down, the ghost ray fading away. Brian looked at him with disgust.  
"So that's it? You're just going to leave me? Finish what you started, you coward!" he hissed.

Instantly, Danny put his hand up and was about to throw the ghost ray, but Sam stopped him again.  
"Danny." She said, her voice strict and hard. Danny looked at her surprised.  
"I said drop it." She finished, hissing it at Brian.

Danny turned away from Brian with a mad expression. But Brian didn't have enough.  
"You can't just end it like that. I'll just come back again. How's it feel to be controlled by your little bitch, huh Dan?" he asked, his voice no humor but only coldness.

Danny stopped mid-step, not letting his foot touch the ground. In a flash, he was in front of Brian again. His hair was back to flapping around, and his eyes back to dark green.  
"What did you say?!" he hissed, his face so close to Brian's he could feel the coward under him.

The next thing Brian did took him by total surprise. He butt-headed him, then pushed him out of the way. Brian stood up, his hand with a brand new ghost ray. Danny's eyes widen in horror as he saw who the ghost ray was pointed towards.

Sam was going to move, she really was, but it felt as if her feet were stuck to the ground. Then the thing happened, the thing no one in their right mind would do. Brian threw the ghost ray at her, in front of Danny. All she heard was Danny scream her name as the burning sensation came upon her stomach.

It burned, it freaking burned like hell. It hurt too much to even scream. She was sent flying forward as the ghost ray on her stomach burned, leaving tenths of blisters in it. She fell on the ground with a painful crack, and she gasped in pain.

Danny watched as Sam went flying forward. He got up on his feet and was about to go running towards her, but he was sent flying backward by a red ghost ray. He quickly got on his feet, only to see a smirking Brian.

"If I can't have her, nobody can." He said, not a hint of regret on his voice as he threw three more ghost rays at Sam. They exploded in front of her, sending her flying into the sky.

That was enough for Danny. He had had enough. He stood up, his eyes going form between green and red each second. His hair slowly started turning into fire, and his body started straightening out, looking about six foot three.

The smirk Brian had on his lips disappeared from his lips when Danny's eyes didn't turn back to green.  
"You wanted to fight? Fine by me." Danny hissed, throwing himself at Brian. **(3)**

**There's that chapter, the longest one I've written. The (#) signs are the things that showed when the chapters were supposed to end. This is the final fight, just thought I'd tell you. There are probably three more chapters, only three. I can't get over the fact that I'm almost done with this story! :-( **

**ALSO! OUR 100****TH**** REVIER IS… TheProblematiqueOne! Congrats man! Ugh, I can't believe I got more than one hundred reviews! The next chapter shouldn't take as long to update, just saying :-)**


	13. Hospital

**Hey! So like, I'm updating right now! I know it's so kray kray! Just kidding, ugh! I don't know what wrong with me! Anyway, here's the new chapter. **

Danny snuggled his head next to her feet again. This was barely the second day and yet he felt as if he was losing himself again. He had been beating Brian to a bloody pulp when Tucker and Valerie managed to snap out of it. He still doesn't remember how, and they won't tell him.

But that's okay, that had been two days ago anyway. Currently, Sam was in the hospital. The times that she had hit herself on the back had caused a lot of damage. Like when she was send flying against the tree, or when Brian sent her flying and making her hit the ground hard enough for her to pass out.

Not that it was passing out, anyway. She hadn't wakened up since then. The doctor's had described her condition as a 'mini coma'. She could wake up any moment, the doctors just weren't sure when. Danny chuckled, humorless, of course. He snuggled his head closer to Sam's feet.

He hadn't left since he came, refusing at doctors and nurses to go after visiting hours were over. Sometimes Tucker and Valerie would could and try to cheer him up, telling him that Sam was strong and she would make it. Of course he knew that! He knew her better than any other person.

Of course Sam would make it through this, but Danny was desperate and he couldn't wait. It had been a year, for goodness sakes! Cut him some slack. He could feel his heart crack at the thought of making Sam suffer because of him.

Maybe she deserved someone better than him, someone who wasn't weak like him. If he was as strong as everyone believed him to be, he could have broken that spell a long time ago. But the thing is, he didn't break it. Sam did. Danny could have broken it by himself if he was strong!

If he had, he would have saved Sam all that suffering. And her grandma- Danny's eyes widen when he realized that her grandma was dead. His eyes became a little glassy. The only family Sam could actually trust wasn't here anymore. And neither was there anyone to support Danny.

Maybe Sam didn't know this, but her grandma would support him. Support him against her daughter, that is. Danny let out a shaky sigh. Blinking back tears, he looked at Sam's face. She looked so peaceful, as if there wasn't a worry in this world.

He wondered what she would do if she saw him right now. Probably smack him, no doubt. He chuckled, a little real one this time. Not only that, but she would probably give him a lesson on why he really was strong. Danny usually didn't listen to any of those words, but if those words came from Sam's mouth…

You better believe it he would feel pride. He would believe any words that came from Sam's mouth. His mouth tilted up a little. Never when he was young would he have believed a single person could affect him so much. Heck, he didn't even think anybody would go for someone like him!

Well, why someone used to go for him. Now every chick would probably jump in front of a bus at the chance to get with him. Not that he would go for them, but it would be funny to see Sam jealous and start to pout. He smiled at the memory.

Danny stretched his hand out entwined his fingers with Sams. He squeezed her hand. Nothing happened, as he had assumed. He was about to take his hand back, when Sams hand squeezed back. Danny's eyes grew the size of a tennis ball.

"Da-Danny?" Sam tried to say, her eyes still half closed. Danny was up on his feet in inhuman and inghostly speed.  
"Sam, shh, don't say anything. You're still pretty weak. Here, I'll go get the doctor."

He said, even if those words burned his throat. Like hell he didn't want to go get the doctor! He would prefer to stay with Sam, but he was too ashamed to face her right now.  
"Wait!" Sam yelled, only to cough. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"How long have I been out?" she asked. Danny couldn't turn to look at her.  
"Two days." He said, mentally cursing at himself for sounding so weak. See?! This is why Sam deserved better, why he wasn't good enough. He was so weak it was disgusting.

"Danny," Sam whispered with her voice full of warmth. "Come here." Danny obeyed, but he didn't look at her.  
"You know it's not your fault, right?" she asked him, as if reading his mind.

Danny put his head down in shame as he knelt close to her bed.  
"Yes it is. If I could have broken the spell alone, you wouldn't be right here-"  
"Daniel Fenton, you listen and you listen to me now." Sam said, making Danny's head snap up in surprise.

Never had he ever heard Sam use his actual first name.  
"It wasn't your fault, there is no way anybody could have broken that spell on their own. I asked Clockwork that, he said it was impossible. The only thing I would have changed was facing you faster. If I would have done that, maybe neither of us would be in this mess." Sam said, hanging her head in shame.

Danny narrowed his eyes warningly.  
"Samantha Manson, you listen and you listen to me now." Danny said, coping her. Sam slowly looked at Danny, her eyes surprised but amused.

"It was not your fault, and I guess it wasn't my fault either. Just because you couldn't face me earlier does _not _mean that it's your fault. It must have been difficult facing me at the time, heck; I probably wouldn't have been able to face myself for another year if I was in your shoes!"

That cause Sam to smile.  
"You're stronger than anyone I know, including me. Don't beat yourself up for something that you did perfectly; you should celebrate for goodness sake! Besides, if I wouldn't have been on hard on you, you would have face me earlier."

Sam's eyes showed warmth as she grasped Danny's hand.  
"No, Danny. You didn't have a choice. Whenever I think of you in the spell, I think of two different people. You yourself told me that you would fight it. You were as strong as anybody could have been, and you also held the spell back more than anybody could, including me.

"Don't ever, ever try to blame yourself. You did nothing wrong, you did everything perfectly right. Instead of beating yourself up for that, you should be celebrating." Sam smirked at Danny's surprised face.

"And don't go on about how weak you are, mister. Or I swear I will actually kick your butt from here to next Thursday. I love you, and you love me back, right?" Danny nodded, no hesitation coming from his eyes.

"Then that should be the only thing that matters. Sure, maybe you deserve someone better Danny. But I _need _you, and I wouldn't be able to handle it twice if you left me. I'm not just about to let you go without a fight. I may be no 'Legendary Sam', or the one who was Danny's sidekick. I'm a normal person, and like anybody else, I need someone.

"Nobody can make it one their own. Not even you, so we both need to be strong. Danny, I swear that if I hear anything else like that I'll smack you or something. Such foolish words shouldn't be said by someone so smart." Sam said with a bright smile.

Danny wiped his eyes with his sleeve.  
"Dammit, Sam. You made me cry." He said, earning a chuckle from Sam. She opened her arms, and Danny didn't hesitate to bring her into a tight hug.

When they pulled away, they brought each other into a kiss. They were so into the kiss they didn't notice the door open.  
"Hey, Danny can you-"Tucker stopped mid-sentence, noticing the couple in their heated kiss.

He smirked and backed up against the door. Before close the door, he yelled,  
"USE PROTECTION! AND DON'T MAKE IT TOO NASTY, THEY'VE GOT CAMERAS HERE!" he slammed the door closed and ran out of the place.

"TUCKER!" Danny yelled, mad that his friend had ruined the mood. He frowned while Sam laughed. Sam smiled until her cheeks hurt, but she didn't stop there. A year was so worth it to be as happy as this.

**THIS STORY ISNT OVER! OKAY?! JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! BE ON THE LOOK OUT, BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS PRETTY GREAT! REVIEW! 3 YOU GUYS!**


	14. Epilogue :-)

**Sorry, again, for the late update. This is the last chapter :,-(. I hope you guys like it!**

_Okay, so…what can I say about myself? Oh, yeah! Well, most people would like to know my age. I'm twenty-one, a female, and gothic. _

"Hey, Sam? You coming?" Danny asked her as he leaned against the door frame. Sam looked at him and nodded with a smile. She went back to packing her things. Each piece of folded clothing she put into her suitcase would make her feel older.

_What else is there to say? Oh, well I feel dumb. I had this problem two years with this chick named Paulina; she hypnotized my boyfriend into being in love with her. Creepy, huh? Well, it doesn't matter. I took care of her. _

A smirk made it's ways to Sam's lips as she remembered the things she did. She zipped her suitcase close after all of her clothe were put away. She looked around her room, it was empty.

_Well, I got my boyfriend back. After that, I still wasn't satisfied. So, when we defeated this guy named Brian (just this creepy dumb ghost), another ghost named Desiree was freed. I went to her and wished that nobody could ever wish for someone to fall for them. _

_After that, the entire ghost had a new respect for us. They don't attack us that much anymore. So, after I made my wish with Desiree, I went to give Paulina a lesson that she deserved. _

"Sam!" She heard Danny wine like a little kid form the bottom of the stairs. Sam rolled her eyes playfully, still smiling. With her suitcase in her hand, she opened the door and made her way down the stairs.

_I asked Desiree to make me a little favor, so she did. In front of Amity Park, I sang the song, 'he loves you not' and dedicated it to Paulina. The look on her face was priceless. She was so embarrassed that she moved out of here. Nobody bothered to know where she went. _

_Because she left, a BUNCH of people started getting together. A girl named Star started dating a guy named Kwan, and even if I didn't like her in high school, Star and I became good friends. She's not as bad as I had thought. Turns out, it was just Paulina's bullying. For the most weird reason, Dash ended up with Dannie. I did not expect that. I swear, I was in the verge of becoming a ghost…well, Dash was…_

_My two best friends ended up getting married, Tucker and Valerie. I know, it's crazy. But they did it. And for Valerie's shake, I became her maid of honor and put on a dress, not a black one. Right now, Valerie is pregnant. It's just a month before I became an aunt. Yahoo. Since you can't hear me, that was sarcasm back there. Egh, I'm used to babies now anyway. Saying that I have two year old twins. _

A little boy ran up the stairs and into Sam's arms. His name was Blake. Blake had purple lilac eyes and black raven hair. He was an exact replicate of his mother yet he had the same personality as his dad. A little girl panted as she ran behind her brother. The little girl's name was Lily. Lily had blue eyes and black hair, an exact replicate of his father yet her personality was exactly like her mothers.

"Mommy, daddy said to hurry up!" the twins said, jumping down the stairs. A smile tugged itself into Sam's mouth.

_Well, after the love wish problem, I found out I was pregnant. Umm, you see, there was this time where Danny was back to his old self temporarily, and we kind of…had sex….without protection…I don't regret it, though. I would have never had my two little 'angels'._

Sam carried her luggage down the stairs, her family waiting for her in the car. Sam didn't go outside, though. She looked around the empty house, there was nothing left.

_Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys! I'm not an ultra-recyclo vegetarian anymore. I'm just vegetarian. I blame Danny. Umm, well, you're probably wondering why I'm moving out. Well, I'm moving into the same house as my fiancé. Yes, you read right. Me and Danny are engaged. We have been since summer started. _

_I almost cried…okay, I did cry. It was a total shocker, especially since he kept making me believe he was going to propose to me other times. He would take me to fancy dinners, a walk on the park, once he even rented a limousine. All of those time I thought he was going to propose to me, but he didn't. _

_So when he actually did, I almost had a heart attack. All of those other times he had said he did them so I wouldn't know when he was really going to propose. The way he proposed to me? Sky diving. It was a total shocker. _

Sam walked out of the empty house(making sure to lock the door) and made her way to the van parked outside. She opened the door and limbed into the passenger seat.  
"Are we finally going to another house mommy?" Blake asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Next to him, his twin Lily squealed in excitement.  
"Is the house going to be big daddy? I want the house to be super big!" she said. Blake glared at her.  
"Of course not! Our house isn't going to be super big! We would get lost! I want a small house!" he said grumpily. Lily pushed him.

"No! I want a super big house-"  
"How about a medium sized house?" Sam asked, interrupting the argument. The twins looked at each other and nodded. Then, they went into a conversation about how the house was going to look. No more arguments. Sam smiled as she watched her kids talk from the mirror.

"It's not nice to stare, Sam." Danny said, interrupting her. Sam chuckled.  
"It is when you're driving. Keep your eyes on the road, genius." She said and playfully pushed him. Danny smiled at her but turned his eyes back forward.

When Sam was sure he wasn't looking, she looked at her engagement ring again. It had lilac purple and blue diamonds, there was a big diamond in the middle that said 'Sanny'. Danny's version of their names spelled together.

"I love you." Danny said, taking one hand off the steering wheel and grasping one of Sam's hands with it. Sam smiled as she squeezed his hand.  
"I love you too." She said. Danny squeaked back.

_Well, I just hope everything turns out okay…who am I kidding? My kids are half ghost, my fiancé is half ghost, we life in a ghost town…but I don't care. Everything has turned out fine, why wouldn't it continue to turn out good? I just hope my kids don't get a love wish…_

Sam's phone rang, snapping her out of her thoughts. With her free hand, she answered it.  
"Hey…are you kidding me?...right now?!...Okay, we'll be right there." She said then hanged up. Danny sneaked a glance at her.  
"Who was it?" he asked. Sam sighed.

"It was Tucker." She said. She turned around and looked at her twins who were both jumping excitedly in their seats. Sam smirked.  
"Change of plans, kids. We're not going home right now." She said. Everybody looked at her confused, even Danny.  
"Why not?" he asked her. Sam's smirk widen.

"It looks like there is a change of plans. I'm becoming an aunt today."

**The end! Review and favorite! And I might just add, I love you guys. The last 8 chapters weren't supposed to happen. The first chapter wasn't supposed to be. The story itself was actually just going to be 3 chapters.**

**Sam wasn't supposed to meet Brian.  
Sam's grandma wasn't supposed to die.  
She wasn't going to live alone.  
She wasn't supposed to have the twins.  
There was supposed to be no action at all.  
The first song was supposed to break the spell.  
Danny wasn't supposed to be such a jerk.  
Paulina wasn't supposed to leave.  
Valerie wasn't supposed to get pregnant.  
And so much more! Basically, Sam and Danny break up. Sam sings, Danny's there to see it. The spell is broken. The end. But I didn't like it, so I changed it. **

**A special thanks to:  
CharlieBoneFan  
SamXDanny  
Lily Fenton Phantom  
DannySamLover20  
xLa Reyna Phantasmax  
TheProblematiqueOne  
DanniFenton14  
Sara Kickey  
Shadowstar1999  
Guest  
Sammansonreplica  
popie92  
HOATODP  
Zinnia99  
impmon fan girl  
hellokitty555  
Palaidia  
coopt98  
Hellbreaker  
SamxSamLover  
puppygrl  
WonderWomenXD  
Soulfulbard  
missafrolatina  
PahnGirl135  
Leonardo Dicaprio  
Shadowmist124  
Sdgcat  
Sophie  
DPhan  
Lupsss  
Chickie-Poo  
AND EVERYBODY ELSE I DIDN'T MENTION! I FREAKING OVE YOU GUYS, YOU INSPIRED ME! BUT IM NOT GOING TO GET TOO CHEESY, SO DON'T WORRY! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**AND THIS IS THE END! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**


End file.
